starwarsfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
The Jedi Who Knew Too Much
250px|thumb|Ahsoka, Tarkin en Anakin 250px|thumb|Ahsoka Tano The Jedi Who Knew Too Much is de 18de episode van The Clone Wars Seizoen 5. Narrator Terror at the temple! The Jedi Temple is in disarray after a vicious terrible terrorist attack. Anakin Skywalker and Ahsoka Tano set out to find the truth of who is really behind this horrendous catastrophe. Their investigation led them to the true saboteur, Letta Turmond. Now the Jedi attempt to return the Temple to normalcy. But first Master Yoda must give a eulogy to the fallen Jedi Warriors. Synopsis Nu Letta Turmond gevangenzit, begraven de Jedi hun doden in gezelschap van enkele hoogwaardigheidsbekleders van de Republic, zoals Palpatine en Wilhuff Tarkin. Yoda spreekt woorden van rouw uit over de vermoorde Jedi. Na de plechtigheid raakt Ahsoka Tano opgewonden over het feit dat Turmond is overgeplaatst naar een gevangenis van de Republic en niet meer in de Jedi Temple wordt vastgehouden. Tarkin zegt dat aangezien er Clones zijn gesneuveld de Republic de zaak in handen wil nemen en dat Palpatine wil dat de Jedi meer en meer worden afgezonderd van militaire operaties. Ahsoka is er daar niet mee eens, maar Anakin Skywalker kalmeert haar. Ahsoka gaat vervolgens mee met Barriss Offee die een van de gedode Jedi persoonlijk kende en verdriet heeft. Ahsoka probeert Barriss moed in te spreken, maar ze wordt zelf snel door Anakin geroepen. In de War Room bericht Obi-Wan Kenobi over bewegingen in het Anoat System en Saleucami. Tarkin roept op dat Letta Turmond persoonlijk naar Ahsoka Tano heeft gevraagd vanuit haar cel. Ahsoka trekt naar de gevangenis, waar ze haar lightsabers en comlink van Commander Fox moet achterlaten. In haar cel laten de Clones Letta en Ahsoka even alleen. Letta zegt dat ze enkel Ahsoka vertrouwt en dat ze wordt gechanteerd. Het idee om Jackar Bowmani de Nano-Droids te voeren, kwam namelijk van een Jedi volgens Letta. Op het moment dat ze zijn naam wil zeggen, wordt ze echter gegrepen door een Force Choke. De Clones zien op de schermen alsof Ahsoka Letta aan het wurgen is met de Force. Wanneer ze aankomen, is Letta overleden. Ahsoka probeert haar onschuld te verklaren, maar wordt gearresteerd door Fox. Anakin probeert Ahsoka te bezoeken, maar stuit op verzet van de Clones. Tarkin is nu de bevelhebber van de faciliteit en hij wil geen bezoekers toestaan. Hij brengt een bezoek aan Ahsoka, maar ook Tarkin wil van geen verklaringen weten van de Togruta en bevestigt haar arrestatie. Maar Ahsoka vindt een sleutel van haar cel die ze met de Force kan openen. Ze denkt dat Anakin die daar heeft gelegd, maar dat is lang niet bewezen. Tijdens haar ontsnapping merkt Ahsoka dat verschillende Clones zijn gedood met een Lightsaber. Alles lijkt erop te wijzen dat iemand haar probeert in de val te lokken en haar als schuldige voor alle doden te doen opdraaien. Wanneer ze haar lightsabers opraapt naast de dode Clones, ziet Commander Fox het net gebeuren. Hij zet meteen de achtervolging in, samen met de andere Troopers. Ook Anakin en Rex schieten ter hulp en Anakin benadrukt nogmaals dat ze Ahsoka levend moeten vangen en dat ze onschuldig is. Wanneer hij vertrekt en Rex seint haar bericht door, verdraait hij echter Anakins richtlijnen en sluit hij zich aan bij de mening van Fox: Ahsoka heeft Clones gedood en is gevaarlijk. Ahsoka probeert zich te verschuilen voor de Clones en de Massiffs, maar wordt opnieuw gespot door Fox. Ahsoka zet het op een lopen en op bevel van Anakin zetten de Clones hun Blasters op stun. Ahsoka probeer te vluchten, maar wordt achternagezeten door speciale LAAT/i Gunships en tal van Clones. Tijdens een raak schot met een raket verliest ze haar Lightsaber Shoto. Uiteindelijk raakt ze ingesloten en komt ook Anakin dichterbij. Hij vraagt Ahsoka om te stoppen met te gaan lopen, maar zijn Padawan springt op een rioolbuis en snijdt er een opening in. Ahsoka gaat opnieuw op de vlucht en enkel Anakin kan haar spoor volgen. Uiteindelijk belandt Ahsoka voor een enorme opening van een riool en komt Anakin haar achterna. Anakin zegt dat hij haar moet vertrouwen en dat ze enkel door te stoppen met vluchten kan bewijzen dat ze onschuldig is. Ahsoka zegt dat niemand haar gaat geloven, ook de Jedi High Council niet. Ze vraagt aan Anakin om haar op zijn beurt nu te vertrouwen en dat iemand haar probeert te doen opdraaien voor de doden en de aanslag. Ahsoka springt uit de riool en landt op een van de talloze schepen in de buurt. Index Bekende Personages *Letta Turmond *Ahsoka Tano *Anakin Skywalker *Wilhuff Tarkin *Coburn *Wullf Yularen *Kit Fisto *Palpatine *Barriss Offee *Eeth Koth *Tera Sinube *Obi-Wan Kenobi *Saesee Tiin *Yoda *Mace Windu *Fox *Rex *Sergeant Hound *MR-T3 *Odd Ball *Aayla Secura *Shaak Ti *Plo Koon *Tutso Mara - vermelding Creatures *Pikobis *Massiff **Grizzer Bron *The Jedi Who Knew Too Much op SW.com category:Televisie